


A sailboat in the moonlight

by Greybutterfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greybutterfly/pseuds/Greybutterfly
Summary: Summer Drabble Prompt #103 sailboat





	A sailboat in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy my Drabble! Please note this has not been beta read so all mistakes are my own.

“Harry, what the fuck are we going to do with a sailboat?”

Louis’ words rang in his ears. It wasn’t Harry’s finest moment, getting ridiculously drunk at the charity ball and putting in an even more ridiculous bid on a sailboat in the auction. It seemed like a great idea at the time, romantic even. Just him and Louis out on the ocean, wind in their hair, he was even going to get matching sailor outfits in white. Now stone cold sober and hungover, he realised Louis was probably right. What the fuck were they going to with a sailboat?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :-)


End file.
